


Quatrain [art]

by KD-art (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Gabriel Big Bang 2013, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD-art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for 'Quatrain' by neotoma for the 2013 Gabriel Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quatrain [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neotoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neotoma/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quatrain - A Song in Four Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773265) by [Neotoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neotoma/pseuds/Neotoma). 



Here's something new - I signed up as an artist for the Gabriel Big Bang this year **.** I got to work with the lovely , whose stories have fascinated me ever since I got into this fandom.

**Title:** _Quatrain - a song in four voices_ on [DW ](http://neotoma.dreamwidth.org/303543.html)and [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/773265) **Author:** **Summary:** Squaring up is hard to do - moreso outside of the species. Gabriel wants to get married, properly married, with two wives and a husband all properly aligned. And all he needs to do is get Sam and Jess to let him, a sub-adult blue, into their relationship, and then find a suitable red-moiety female angel who'll agree to the arrangement. Simple, right? **Pairings:** Sam/Gabriel, Gabriel/Kali, Kali/Jess, Sam/Jess **Warnings:** domestic violence, violence against children, dysfunction families, incest (all discussed)

Cover

Break

Alternate banner

I went with the brightly coloured feathers because they go well with Gabriel's personality (especially in this story). I went through a few versions between this one. The first was luckily lost when I computer crashed, the second was way too busy, there were a lot of variants on this one and one that accidentally looked a lot like the cover to 'Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell'. There you have it - my first attempt to make art for something that isn't one of my podfics. :) Now, shoo! Go and read the story! I hope you'll have as much fun with it as I had.


End file.
